


Nothing too serious

by Drago



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Younger Arthur, older Eames, twink!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: I wanted to write a little something for the anniversary, especially since I watched the movie again. ;)Arthur is almost 16 when they meet for the first time, way too young for any commitments. Eames shouldn't, really.





	Nothing too serious

Eames very vividly remembers the first time he met Arthur. Mal still seemed to be in her right mind, and Eames was allowed for a visit because Mal, unlike Dom, believed in tightening the bonds between the team members. They had a lovely, big house in LA, but Eames was always interested more in people than in the designs, so he found himself enraptured by a slim, lovely boy swimming in the pool in his tiny, black speedos. Mal noticed right away, she smirked at him knowingly and commented on how he’s never met a twink he didn’t like. Which wasn’t of course true, Eames has met many twinks he didn’t like, but it didn’t stop him from sleeping with them. Not that he was going to sleep with a child, he was not a pedophile.  
“Arthur is almost sixteen,” Mal murmured into her glass before leaving to check on Dom and his steaks. It still meant that the boy, Arthur, was only fifteen, but it wouldn’t make him as much of a pervert. He himself was only twenty two back then.  
In the end, the age wasn’t why he didn’t sleep with Arthur that weekend. He didn’t even touch the, he assumed, virgin body of a teenager because Arthur didn’t let him. A fifteen year old stared him down until he backed off, head lowered in shame. Eames would never admit it later, but there was something about the boy that screamed danger. At fifteen, Arthur was all too long and lanky limbs, no sign of muscles, but Eames had no doubts that this scrawny boy would strangle him in sleep without batting an eye. Therefore, instead of acting on lust, he watched while he could, enjoying the youthful beauty. Few days after he left, he tried to dig out information on the boy, but what he found was a confusing, self-contradictory mess. Someone really took their time to make Arthur disappear. But he had more important things to worry about then, mainly Russian mafia trying to get their money back, so he forgot about the beautiful boy.  
Until the next time they met. Arthur was seventeen, his face much more stern than before, already a point man in training. Eames laughed like an asshole when he heard that. He knew he was the best forger out there, but even he started when he was twenty, right after a short stint in the army. Dreamsharing wasn’t for kids, it wasn’t for cute, seventeen year old boys with dimples and surprisingly shapely asses.  
Arthur made him eat his words when he saved their job after their very grown-up failed to deliver the intel they needed, which really was expected because Marco was their point man, and this man can't tell his arse from his elbow. The boy didn’t go down with them, and Eames almost wanted him there, wanted to see what he could do. For such a young person Arthur was already elegant, which would definitely show in his designs. Eames wanted to see that almost as much as he wanted to check whether Arthur really was lacking imagination. It seemed to be this way in real life, but then again he didn’t really know the boy, and first impressions already turned out to be deceiving.  
Back then, when dreamsharing was still so underground that not many people suspected they could fall a victim to it, they didn’t have to be as careful. They would stay in the same city after a job, sometimes in the same hotel. Which is why Eames wasn’t surprised that Arthur was able to find him. What surprised him was the fact that Arthur broke into his room so quietly that he didn’t even stir in his sleep and woke up only when the boy pinned him to the bed. Eames’ first reflex is always to reach for a gun, but Arthur kissed him before that could happen. Then he thoroughly fucked Eames. Technically, it was Eames doing the fucking, but he didn’t fool himself into thinking that he was in charge.  
Eames likes to think that it was the beginning of their great love story, because he already fancied himself in love with the boy after their first time together. Mal and Dom had their tragic love story that everyone talked about, theirs was much subtler. It doesn’t mean they were always together. Arthur had so much more to explore, he didn’t know what he wanted. Who does at the age of seventeen? But Eames liked fun, liked meeting new people, fucking them. He didn’t mind the little game they played for few years. Then he realized that Arthur didn’t even know that they were playing a game, or at least he didn’t quite understand what it was about.  
Eames was… hurt. Which is why things were tense when they met again for the inception. Almost landing in limbo cured him of it.

***

Eames doesn’t know anyone better than Arthur at holding grudges. He knew that even before he made a mistake of saying things that he should have never said. He doesn’t even know what prompted him to think that Arthur will be more forgiving after the inception, maybe it was simple wishful thinking on his part.  
Arthur doesn’t return his calls or emails, so two months after the inception Eames decides to come to him. It’s not, by any means, easy. Since Arthur is not on a job, he is hiding in his real house. Eames doesn’t know the location, that’s not how they worked. But thankfully, Cobb thinks that he owes Eames, and it doesn’t take much to convince him to part with Arthur’s address. The younger man needs better friends, Cobb always took him for granted. He considers breaking into the house, but that wouldn’t make the best impression on Arthur. On the other hand, he is worried that Arthur might not let him in.  
He decides to try being polite first, making his predecessors proud. Arthur opens and quickly pulls him inside, none too gently. Something hard pokes at his stomach. He could make a lewd joke about it, but the other man doesn’t seem to be in a good mood, and Eames knows better than to further aggravate someone with a gun.  
“What the hell are you doing here?!”  
“I missed you, darling,” he murmurs. Arthur looks pale and beautiful, and Eames wants to kiss him somewhat terribly. “Could you put the gun away?”  
“How did you find me?”  
“Cobb.”  
Arthur swears under his breath, but he does take a step back, freeing the forger. He seems disappointed, but not surprised. “What do you want?”  
“You turn thirty next month, so I think it’s the right time for us to get married,” Eames says offhandedly.  
“Excuse me? Do you not remember a hissy fit you threw few months ago? You ignored me for months, and now you want to get married?” Arthur spits the last word out like it offended him.  
“I was a terrible prick, I know. But I thought that you knew I was waiting for you to grow up, enjoy your life before you settle down. Enjoy your boys before you’re tied down with me.”  
“Me? Enjoying boys? I think you are confused. Carla, your ex-wife, called you a ‘bed-hopping slut’, and I’m the one who needed to grow up?”  
“You were awfully young when we met,” Eames is slowly starting to realize that he might have made a mistake. Arthur snorts inelegantly before he turns around and goes into the kitchen.  
Eames follows him, unashamedly staring at the point man’s perfect backside. It’s a thing of beauty and one of the many reasons why he never tried to forge Arthur. He knows his face better than his own, but he is sure he would fail.  
The younger man busies himself with making coffee, and Eames won’t have it. He presses his chest against Arthur’s back, aligning his crotch with the marvelous ass. He sways his hips a bit because he misses being so close to Arthur, missed the way he smells.  
“I’m dead serious, poppet.”  
“Months! You left for months, I’m not going to marry you after that.”  
“You didn’t say that you don’t want to,” Eames whispers into Arthur’s lovely ear, then moves lower to kiss his elegant neck.  
The younger man pretends to struggle, but he knows it’s just a pose. Arthur might me slim, but he can kill a man without any weapons. Eames has seen him do it. It turned him on more than he would ever admit.  
He manhandles Arthur towards the fridge to pin him against it, enjoying the way their bodies are rubbing against each other. He has plans. For now, for the future. And Arthur will marry him one day, Eames already booked a date. He will tell Arthur later. 


End file.
